


P.O.S - A Drunk Hang Out

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [33]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Chie and Saki's Shadow, both from Persona 4.Not one of the best One Shots in my opinion but here we are. Shadow Chie walks in to see the Shadow version of Saki drinking heavily. Secrets will be revealed...





	P.O.S - A Drunk Hang Out

The Shadow version Saki was in her store, drinking from a bottle. She had been drinking since the day began, watching Shadow Chie walk in.  
“Hey, Saki.” Shadow Chie greeted.  
“Ah. Hey Chie. Why you back here?” Saki asked.  
“Came to see you, you drunk?” Shadow Chie smiled softly.  
“Not yet. I will be soon if that's what you wanna see.” Saki replied, drinking till the bottle was empty.  
“Fine by me.” Shadow Chie sighed.  
“Come to the back. We'll drink I guess.” She said.  
Saki led her to the back. A few minutes passed as they were on the floor, drinking bottle after bottle.  
“Man, this is a lot.” Shadow Chie commented.  
Shadow Saki just drunk another bottle, smashing the glass on the floor going red in the face.  
“There's so much here...” She chuckled. “Whadda think... I do everyday?”  
“Um... Whine?” Shadow Chie answered.  
“Whine... Wine... Either one.” She said. “I bet you wine to Yukiko... Kiko...”  
Saki laughed, messing up her words.  
“Why you not with her tonight?” She asked.  
“She's working.” Shadow Chie replied.  
“I see... Not usual to have visitors who wanna hang out with me.” She sighed, looking at the next bottle of booze.  
“Same here.” Shadow Chie agreed.  
“Heh. Guess we... We are a pair aren't we?” Saki said. “More drink?”  
Shadow Chie nodded as Saki gave her another bottle. She got another bottle for herself chugging it down fast.  
“So... So... What's it like living with a spoilt Princess?” Saki asked. “She has all these dolls that work for her, they rarely work, banging into each other and walls.”  
“You should move out and get your own place. Or with someone who treats you right.” She swayed, giggling. “Ah... Not drunk just yet. The more I drink, the higher tolerance I have over it.”  
“Uh...” Shadow Chie looked at her confused. “You...”  
“I’m sure there's loads of place a... A girl like you can get and be comfortable with!” Saki interrupted.  
Shadow Chie sighed, rolling her eyes.  
“What type of person are you interested in?” Shadow Chie asked.  
“Not too sure myself. Guess someone who makes me happy and enjoys my company and stuff like that.” She replied. “Not like Yosuke. Maybe someone... Who's good at a kind of manipulation.”  
“... Tell me more about Yosuke.” Shadow Chie said.  
“Why? You got a crush on him?” She chuckled. “He's just a whiney little man who can't even please anyone both socially and in bed. He's not even willing to experiment or anything.”  
She drunk more.  
“What do you mean by experiment?” Shadow Chie questioned.  
“You can ask him to try out one thing in bed or just something new and he'll completely reject it. Like trying to hypnotize someone or something!” Saki swayed even more.  
“... How many Chies do you currently see?” Shadow Chie crossed her arms.  
“Stupid Yosuke. Me... I see one Chie.” Saki giggled. “Only you. How many Chie's do you think there are?”  
“Ah, you're still sober?” Shadow Chie grinned.  
“You want me to drink more?” Saki smirked, grabbing another bottle chugging it down.  
Shadow Chie smiled, taking another gulp from her bottle of booze.  
“Here comes Chie... Chie number 2!” Saki kept drinking, swaying more.  
“Heh. Do I look hot to you?” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“Hot... That's... Weird question...” Saki said, spilling some drink on her face. “Why you ask?”  
She chugged down another bottle letting the empty bottle roll towards Shadow Chie.  
“Just curious if you find girls hot or not.” Shadow Chie questioned.  
“Well... You aren't bad for a tomboy.” Saki smirked, pointing. “You... You... You... And you.”  
“Spell your name backwards.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“I... K... I... A... S...” She spelled out. “I... K... A... S... Easy!”  
“You're still competent.” Shadow Chie said.  
“Awww... Does tomboy Chie's want me not that and drink more?” Saki giggled, reaching for her missing bottle. “The... 4 of you can't say that to me.”  
Shadow Chie handed her two bottles as Saki chugged both bottles at once slowly as some spilled onto her face. She smiled more as she swayed, looking at her.  
“Woah... Domme paradise am I in?” Saki grinned.  
“Geez you drink so much.” Shadow Chie sighed. “But... Thanks.”  
“You don't need thanks. I thank you, and you... And you.” Saki smiled. “You know... You're much more fun than everyone else Miss Chie domme tomboy.”  
“How you feeling?” Shadow Chie questioned, finding Saki’s drunkenness amusing.  
“I don't know! Feelings. I might... May be a little bit drunk.” Saki giggled. “Making me drink more. Bad girl. Bad hot Chie.”  
“You find me hot?” Shadow Chie tilted her head.  
“You are for someone like you. You'd think people be into Yukiko but nah.” She replied. “I don't find Yukiko hot. Glad she doesn't show her face around here with all this.”  
She tried to grab another bottle but picked up an empty one. She tried drinking the empty one before throwing it on the floor.  
“Where's your room?” Shadow Chie asked.  
“My room... Wherever you want it to be.” Saki laughed. “I normally sleep here. Have bed over there leading to upstairs but no wanna go!”  
Shadow Chie smirked. She stood up and began walking upstairs.  
“Wa-Wait...” Saki stood up suddenly, swaying.  
Shadow Chie stopped.  
“Why go upstairs? Come back down and no look at my private stash!” She pleaded, falling back to the ground.  
“Private stash eh?” Shadow Chie smirked, heading up the stairs and turning the light on.  
There she saw Saki’s room, a little messy as she saw a box next to the bed. On her wall was a poster of a hypno spiral. However, Shadow Chie’s interest was focused on the box as she opened it. There she saw a bunch of magazines and tapes of tomboys and hypnotism.  
“Geez she’s dirty.” Shadow Chie sighed, hearing Saki call her name from downstairs.  
“Heh.” Shadow Chie chuckled, heading back downstairs.  
She brought some of the magazines with her as she saw Saki was sat down, moving some bottles in a pile.  
“Tomboy alright?” Saki chuckled.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Shadow Chie asked.  
She sat down next to Saki, reading some of the magazines.  
“H-Huh? What those?” Saki asked.  
“Your magazines.” Shadow Chie replied.  
Saki gasped, blushing badly.  
“You... You said you weren't in my room!” She yelled.  
Shadow Chie grabbed a bottle, shoving it in Saki’s mouth.  
“That was the 2nd Chie.” Shadow Chie fibbed. “I'm Chie number 5.”  
“H-How dare you go into my room!” Saki blushed badly. “Give me magazines back. What Chie 2 see? What she show?!”  
“Just your tomboy pinup mags.”Shadow Chie chuckled.  
She flipped through the magazines intrigued.  
“St-Stop reading stuff. Hot Chie’s know better than that.” Saki swayed more.  
“Why should I stop?” Shadow Chie raised an eyebrow.  
“Pri-Private Miss.” She blushed. “I beg you to stop... I... I... Don't tell anyone!”  
“I won't.” Shadow Chie replied.  
Saki swayed, falling into Shadow Chie’s lap.  
“T-Thank you.” She smiled. “You must think I'm so dirty... See why I seclude myself from everyone?”  
“Eh.” Shadow Chie shrugged. “Naoto has a body pillow.”  
“Yukiko has dolls... And Yosuke has his little friend.” Saki joked, laughing hysterically.  
“And you have magazines and tapes.” Shadow Chie smirked.  
“I... I wish it was more real. I wanna find someone who can please me like that.” Saki blushed. “My purpose... Is to find someone I love. Not Yosuke. Not... A guy.”  
“Well lucky you. Most down here are gay or les.” Shadow Chie said.  
“Like you?” She smiled.  
“Yeah.” Shadow Chie replied.  
“... You're wonderful...” Saki said. “Yukiko's... Lucky to have you.”  
“You think we're a thing?” Shadow Chie chuckled. “Just because our humans doesn't mean we are!”  
“Oh. I thought you two were... Sorry Chie.” Saki apologised.  
“We kinda are, but we mostly insult each other and fight.” Shadow Chie sighed.  
“Then it doesn't work out if that's all it is.” Saki sat up from her lap. “You deserve to be treated right.”  
“Maybe.” Shadow Chie replied.  
“... I like you Chie.” She smiled, blushing softly.  
“Thanks.” Shadow Chie smiled back.  
“I... Yeah. You're welcome. Everyone should like you. You're so great, kind, caring and... You are fun.” Saki giggled. Wait... The dirty stuff from those mags. Doesn’t that creep you out?”  
“Nope.” Shadow Chie answered.  
“H-Huh... Really?” Her eyes widened, gazing into Shadow Chie’s eyes.  
“Dead serious.” Shadow Chie said with a straight face.  
Saki smiled, moving close to her.  
“That... That's the first time someone has ever said that.” Saki said. “Yosuke ran off when he found out.”  
“He gets easily freaked out.” Shadow Chie chuckled.  
“Yeah... He does. That's why you’re wonderful. She replied, moving her head close to Shadow Chie. “You are more open... Caring...”  
“Just this once, Konishi.” Shadow Chie rolled her eyes.  
Saki looked at her, putting her arms round Shadow Chie, kissing her a few times.  
“You gonna keep kissing?” Shadow Chie chuckled.  
“If you'd let me Chie.” She nodded shyly. “I do love you. I have for a while...”  
“How long?” Shadow Chie questioned.  
“... Months... At least over half a year.” Saki replied.  
Shadow Chie sighed, pouring the two of them glasses of alcohol. She raised up her glass.  
“A toast. To all the drunken lesbos.” Shadow Chie smiled.  
“Yeah... To feelings.” Saki blushed.  
They tapped their glasses against each other softly before drinking.  
“... Mind if I crash here tonight?” Shadow Chie asked. “I’d rather not go back to my snobby Princess.”  
“Definitely!” She smiled. “Um... You can sleep upstairs. I'll just sleep down here... Night!”  
Saki suddenly passed out from how drunk she was. Shadow Chie rolled her eyes smiling. She grabbed Saki and carried her upstairs to bed. Shadow Chie kept walking up the stairs, a night of being drunk with Shadow Saki...  



End file.
